Maxford and Purdy
These two are Animalpup's ocs. Don't edit their page without my permission first. Ask permission first if you want to use them in a story or one of them. Maxford and Purdy are Noah's and Nikola's parents. Appearances: Maxford: Maxford is a brown and white Pit Bull/Bulldog mix. His front legs are white and his back legs are brown. His whole chest and belly are white. The rest of him is brown. He has ears like a German Shepherd. He has green eyes. He wears a blue collar. Purdy: Purdy is a black German Shepherd. She is black all over. She has brown eyes. She wears a purple collar. Personalities: Maxford: Maxford is sweet and friendly but is a little doubtful of himself. He is a little bit shy. He does not like to be touched that much even by humans petting him but he can take a hug once in a while. Purdy: Purdy is gentle, sweet, and motherly. She always loves to help. Bios: Purdy: Purdy grew up in a friendly and welcoming family. She found her owner but her owner barely took care of her. She ran away one day and met Maxford. During the events of Noah's Origin Story Purdy finds an owner thanks to Noah's partner, Tommy. After that, she found Maxford again and together they have Nikola. After that, Maxford and her are inseparable. She also reunites with Noah during the events of Nikola's Service Dog Story. After both Noah and Nikola had pups of their own. She was happy for her sons. Purdy has more of a connection with Sargent, Moxie, and AJ. Since she is as friendly as they are. Maxford Maxford grew up a stray. His family abandoned him and he started to doubt himself after they left him. After he met Purdy he is a little less doubtful. During the events of Noah's Origin Story Maxford ran away the day after Noah was born. He felt like he wasn't ready for a pup. After that, Purdy found him and together they have Nikola. After that, Purdy and he are inseparable. He also finally meets Noah during the events of Nikola's Service Dog Story. After both Noah and Nikola had pups of their own. He was happy for both his sons. Maxford has more of a connection with Service, Hedgehog, Jackalope, and Maxford Jr. Since the pups are shy ones and he is a bit of one too. Family *Son: Noah *Daughter-in-law: Allsion *Granddaughter: Moxie *Grandson: Maxford Jr. *Granddaughter: Hedgehog *Grandson: Jackalope *Son: Nikola *Daughter-in-law: Brandy *Granddaughter: Service *Grandson-in-law: Tengri *Grandson: Sargent *Granddaughter-in-law: Aayrana *Grandson: Andy Jr. *Granddaughter-in-law: Aila Random Facts Purdy: *She is named after famous Paralympic athlete, Amy Purdy. *She missed Maxford when he left. They are inseparable since they met up again. *Purdy is afraid of losing her family any of her family. Maxford: *He is afraid of letting people down and abandonment. *I came up with his name while watching the Nick show "The Thundermans". *After I looked up different kinds of bulldogs. I decided that Maxford would have all bulldog breeds in him. *Maxford has Asperger's Syndrome like his son Noah though he's a bit lower on the spectrum than his son. Stories: By Me: *Noah's Origin Story *Noah and the Epilepsy Problems (Purdy only mentioned) *Nikola's Service Dog Story *Titanium Noah's version (Purdy only) By Others: Collabs: Gallery IMG_20151215_105927_hdr.jpg|Tried to draw Maxford and Purdy they are on the bottom of the paper Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Parents Category:Mixed Breed Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:Pit bulls Category:Bulldogs Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Females Category:Female Category:Males Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Grown up animals Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Male Character Category:Male Protagonist Category:Female Character Category:Male Pup Category:Female Pup Category:Female protagonist Category:Shy Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Category:Husband /boyfriend Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Category:Girl pup Category:Wife /girlfriend Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon pups